User blog:CITRONtanker/CITRONtanker Meganouncement?!
No, Jelo did not hack my account. It's me, CITRONtanker, here to kick off the month of June with some news about what's in store in the future, from my perspective. We have a lot to cover, so lets hop to it! Treasure Knight Strikes Gold! First up , the winner of Dig the Vote is- Treasure Knight! He surged forward with an impressive three first place votes, and a solid 27 points ahead of second place finisher, Tinker Knight. I have little to say about him that I did not cover in my blog- hopefully he will be featured in a Story soon. Of course, this is not the end for the other knights. At any given time, I could introduce another one if I choose, and perhaps even use the votes as an order of introduction for them. Only time will tell, so steel thy shovel in the meantime! Judy Leaps into Battle?! Small world, eh? If you guys have not figured out, I like Zootopia- a lot. And if my profile pic is anything to consider, this is an addition you might have saw coming. Judy will play a heroic role, hopefully right up there in my biggest protagonists along with Jenny, Lincoln, and Spongebob. Obviously, she hates villains, with one in particular, and also hates being doubted. She has power, and she's not afraid to fight if the need arises. I also figured that I could form some chesmitry with other characters (I have plans concerning Luan, of all people, to team up with her), and all in all, a fresh addition to the series. And on that note... Bellwether Breaks Free?! Guess what twisted animal is getting out of jail? One of the, shall I say, strangest Disney villains is going to be joining the ranks of my illustrious cast of villains. But rather than being a simple "destroy the Gang" type of villains, I'm taking a different approach with Bellwether. She will serve as the brains that the Galactic Army desperately needs, since not many of the members are, to be quite frank, intelligent. But make no mistake, she is still as evil as any other fiend to pose a threat to the Gang. It terms of brute strength, she is likely the weakest danger the Gang can face, but being a member of the Galactic Army, who knows what can happen? Story drafts Obviously, this leads to Story Ideas. *I'm planning a Story where Galaximus helps get Bellwether out of jail, while trying to deal with Judy. It will mark Bellwether's debut, and possibly Judy's, unless I put her into something else. *As I said, I'm thinking a Judy and Luan tema-up Story could work out. A serious police officer like Judy combined with the comedic Luan could serve up laughs, as well as a clash of personalities, something I always like. *And a Treasure Knight Story, one where he tries to hunt down specific Inklings, is also in the works Conclusion Mega or not, it's safe to say I have some plans for the future. I'd like to give you all a heads-up, too, that I have exams coming up on the Monday and Wednesday of the week after next week, so expect inacitvity there in the mornings. Until next time, CITRON out. '''Luan: '''That was a real gem of an announcement! I'm almost feeling sheepish just reading it all! Well, that's the end of the blog, so I gotta hop to it and leave! Hahahaha! Man, I'm on fire today! Category:Blog posts